1. Field
Embodiments relate to an induction heater and a water dispenser having an induction heater.
2. Background
A water dispenser may be a water purifier, which may be an apparatus that filters out various ingredients or particles contained in raw water, such as, e.g., tap water or underground water, via several filters installed within a main body and converts raw water to safe and sanitary drinking water. The water dispenser or water purifier may include, for example, a cold water passage, a hot water passage, and/or a purified water passage, and may control a flow of water with a mechanical or electronic valve so as to supply water that has passed through the filters to a water outlet portion.
Induction heating heats objects using electromagnetic induction. When a current is supplied to a coil, an eddy current may be generated on an object to be heated, and Joule heat generated by a resistance of a metal may increase a temperature of the object. An induction heating apparatus may include one or more combinations of magnets and coils.
Demand for a tank type water dispenser, for example, as a water purifier or in a refrigerator, has increased. The tank type water dispenser may be a water dispenser in which raw water has been filtered and stored in a water tank and then the filtered water or purified water stored in the water tank may be provided when a user manipulates an outlet of the tank type water dispenser. A direct flow type water dispenser may be a water dispenser in which a water tank is not provided therein such that raw water may be filtered and the filtered or purified water may be provided directly to a user when the user manipulates an outlet of the direct flow type water dispenser. The direct flow type water dispenser may be capable of supplying more sanitary water and saving more water than the tank type water dispenser.
Furthermore, demand for smaller sized water dispensers have increased to efficiently and effectively fit within limited spaces. A water dispenser that may supply hot water may also employ an induction heating method to quickly generate hot water as well as not occupy a large amount of space to keep pace with trends in smaller water dispenser sizes and direct flow type water dispenser preferences. However, deforming of an induction heater employed in a water dispenser may occur due to pressure increase during operation, and insufficiently heating may also occur.